The Kyuubi's True Prison
by Kytranis
Summary: Ever wonder just where the Kyuubi went whenever it wasn't seen. After all it should be easy to track a 500 story high fox right? But it always vanished and no one in the elemental nations knew were. Until now.
1. Chapter 1

Me no own Naruto.

"Speech"

/Thoughts/

Story!

A small golden haired, whiskered and blue eyed Naruto gave out a sigh. He had reason to, he was alone his friends had just been brought home by their parents so now he just sat down on a swing all by himself. _"...river... head to... river... cleanse... rage... return home... please... river..."_ a young woman's voice said like a whisper in his ear. He perked up and listened at the first syllable then started jogging to a nearby river and he looked into the water and gasped. In the reflection behind his own a blonde girl with fox ears sticking out the top of her head dressed in a miko outfit she glanced at the water and he glanced behind himself and saw nothing. He looked into the water again and the girl leaned over to whisper in his ear. _"Cleanse... into the river... please." _She said her voice fading in and out and he thought for a second before jumping into the water. _"Rub... stomach... it to work."_ She said again and he rubbed his stomach and the water around him glowed.

He backed out of the river nervously. _"No it's a good thing please go back in!" _the girl said and he looked behind him and saw her, she was a beautiful young woman who was maybe pushing sixteen with a blond foxtail that had a black tip to match the ears on top of her head. She was kneeling and bowed to him. _"Please go back in I beg of you! Before the spirit of Rage consumes me!" _She pleaded and he jumped back into the river and rubbed his stomach again, watching in awe as the water glowed brighter and brighter as she solidified fully. "Thank you!" She exclaimed excitedly pulling him out of the water and hugging him.

"H-Hey! Who are you!?" Naruto asked and she giggled.

"Oh that's right you have no way of knowing!" She said still giggling a little. "My name is Kia, I'm one of the kitsune mikos that keeps the Kyuubi's soul sleeping. Problem is five years ago the day you were born a man with evil eyes who reeked of death snuck into the shrine and damaged the Kyuubi idol waking it up and it possessed me and forced me to take it's form and go on a rampage. Thankfully I was able to get away from the shrine first and you were able to set me free." She explained smiling brightly then her face fell. "But on to serious matters, you have to come with me now. The Soul of Rage, otherwise known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune is sealed within you and unless me and my family help it's likely that the seal will eventually start to weaken, and besides I think they'll really like you." Kia said standing up while still holding him.

"So where are you taking me?" Naruto asked and Kia smiled.

"Well first since you seem to be willing can you get on my back I can move faster as a fox so it'll be easier for both of us. And where we're going is my family's home, the shrine to put the Kyuubi back into its slumber and take a good look on the seal on you to improve what we have already." Kia explained and Naruto swung onto her back as she transformed into a large blond fox roughly the size of a tiger.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Naruto exclaimed and Kia giggled again.

"Hang on!" She said and when she felt Naruto get a good solid handful of her shoulder fur she took off in a blur with Naruto shouting for joy at the incredible speeds they were going. A few short minutes later and they were at the base of the steps to the forest mountain temple. Kia then transformed back into her original state and started walking up the steps. "Oh it feels so good being home! I missed the smell of this old forest."

"It feels... safe here." Naruto noted looking around and Kia smiled at him.

"Doesn't it? The whole mountain is blessed, it's a fox's paradise full of rabbits and all sorts of places to run around and explore. Fruit trees aplenty crisp clear springs and rivers, there's even a hotspring that everyone uses instead of a normal bath. Oh I can't wait to hit that steamy mineral water." Kia said with envy as she cracked her neck with a bit of a groan. After about ten minutes of appreciating the forest at sunset as they walked up the stairs.

The shrine entrance was impressive with multiple fox guardian statues and well maintained arches all of them giving the area a dynamic feel to it. The courtyard was being swept by another kitsune miko who hadn't noticed them yet. The Shrine itself was small and plain something you'd find anywhere else in the world. But the home behind it was a large oriental style mansion with a blue shingled roof and more then a few sakura trees in front.

"Kia? KIA it is you!!" the other miko shouted in excitement and Naruto wisely dropped off her back at this point and took a step backwards, he noticed that she looked identical to Kia but it only made sense seeing as they were family. A bare fraction of a second later the doors to the mansion opened and five other kitsunes came rushing out to greet her. "So who's the kid?" The one that greeted Kia earlier asked.

"This Mia is Naruto, the current prison of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Kia said and they all stared at him. "I was also thinking that we could take him in. I've watched his life when I was trapped with the Kyuubi and he's got no family to go back to and the orphanage matron won't miss him."

"Well he is a cute one with those whiskers and the whole blond hair blue eye look will certainly help him blend in, but first I say we get the Kyuubi back in its statue and then get this kid into a bath. When was the last time you were given one?" An older kitsune in a dark green kimono asked gently.

"Um mom? He hasn't been bathed in a week aside from the cleansing that let me escape the seal myself. The matron at the orphanage really won't miss him." Kia said emphasizing her earlier point.

"Oh, um... well let's get the monster back in its resting place first." She said gently then she sniffed. "Then get him into the springs he really needs a bath." She said as she kindly took his hand and they all slowly walked to the shrine.

Authors Note.

So? Original enough for ya? Bet you didn't expect this.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto.

"Speech"

/thoughts/

Story!

"Sha're munthra sidili cara, Sha're munthra sidili cara, Sha're munthra sidili cara, Sha're munthra sidili cara..." Kia's grandfather Nobu intoned as he had done for the past hour. The whole family of eight plus Naruto was in the shrine participating in the ceremony. Nobu like the rest of the family had soft blond hair and blue eyes with their fox fur matching. He looked like he was barely old enough to have a child though much less a grandchild, Naruto chalked it up to being a kitsune. /Hmm Kia said that this ritual was also strengthening the seals in the shrine by adding the one on me to it all... that's probably why it's taking so long./ he thought as the red energy of the Kyuubi continued to pour out of his stomach and into a statue in the likeness of the Biju sleeping. He let out a small yawn as the last of the energy left him and the twins Mia and Kia twittered a bit. "Well now that that's done, I'd like you to know Naruto that for containing the Kyuubi for so long on your own and being able to free my granddaughter I consider you one of us. Would you like to live here?" Nobu asked and Naruto's eyes brightened and he nodded vigorously.

"Well firsts things first, we have powerful noses and you stink. So come on squirt you're getting a bath." Kia said as she picked him up from behind. "Don't worry this won't be like the ones the matron gave you with the scrubbing that drew blood in cold dirty water." She said gently drawing a few looks.

"The village saw him as the monster he once held, and made their displeasure known. The Hokage tried to protect him but... he was but one man even the best of them can only do so much." Kia explained slowly and the family looked to Naruto with soulful eyes and understanding. "Come on now, to the hotsprings!" she said happily and Naruto was blinking a bit at the fast pace of things.

Timeskip one week

Naruto was getting well acquainted with his new family and had even taken up a couple shrine responsibilities. His older sisters Mia and Kia were funny but they really liked cuddling way too much for him. Kia was more respectful and he chalked that up to living inside him for his whole life. They both had three older brother Sinjid was a kidder half of everything he said was a joke and was fully into the prankster aspect of being a kitsune. Serith was a silent and serious guy who was always on Sinjid's case for one thing or another with a book always in hand and finally Dulan was a reserved and lazy guy that liked to star gaze, he reminded Naruto of a less lazy Shikimaru.

He smiled as he helped sweep up the courtyard, in just a few hours his life had changed from being alone in a crowded city that hated him to being surrounded by family who knew his darkness, and praised him for it. He still snickered at the reactions he got when he intentionally mixed the brothers up it always caused an argument. All five of his older siblings were from the same litter with Kia being the youngest. His new parents Soun and Yui were kind and very gentle and his new grandfather Nobu was a world wise widower with centuries of travel and combat experience under his belt. He chuckled and picked a stray leaf off his dark blue hakama and flicked it into the pile. Even though it was spring the past year's leaves were blowing in from the forest. He was looking forwards to getting his small pile joined up with Dulan's big one they were going to cook some sweet potatoes in it when it was done, those things were tasty! He got eager and started moving his pile over to Dulan's and failed to notice Copycat Kakashi who had been using his dogs to keep watch on him for the past day but not believing the report came to look himself, "Well I'll be damned. Lord Hokage's either gonna drop his jaw or do a jig." He said before tree hopping away all the three day journey back to Konoha.

Timeskip three days.

Kakashi was standing nonchalantly in the council chambers as both the Shinobi and Civilian Council heads demanded to know where the living prison of the Nine Tails was and he gave a simple eye smile. "He's no longer the prison. The Kyuubi is back in its original resting place with the Shikai Fujin added to an already impressive defence against it. Naruto has been adopted by the Kitsune family which works to keep the Kyuubi contained... and oh yea I recognized his adoptive grandfather as Nobu Nerithos, the legendary Shinobi who single handily slaughtered an army of four thousand samurai to help defend Konoha as it was founded. The years have been very kind to him, he looked barely a year older then me." He said to the council and a deafening silence descended on the council room. Sarutobi's pipe hitting the floor caused almost everyone to jump in shock.

"How is he?" Sarutobi asked genuinely concerned.

"Quite happy actually, I had to look for myself because I couldn't believe what Pakkun was telling me but he's one of them in all but blood, to the point that the youngest kitsune who answers to Kia can be seen chasing him down to get him in the bath whenever he gets dirty. Apparently they share a room and she claims that she'd be damned if she let him mess it up." Kakashi explained eliciting a few chuckles around the room.

"Adopted or not the demon is still..."

"The demon is safely extracted from Naruto and under an even tighter lock and key then ever! With Naruto as one of the wardens keeping the monster locked away! Frankly I question the sanity of any council member who still vies to have Naruto destroyed. The Kyuubi is locked away even tighter now, Naruto is free and happy and the Kyuubi isn't in Konoha what more do you want?" Sarutobi asked out loud then sighed. "All those in favour of leaving Naruto be?" he asked and half the council sans one Hyuuga Hiashi raised their hands. "Opposed?" He asked and half the council again sans Hiashi raised their hands. "And with my vote being we leave Naruto alone we are at an impasse."

"If I may Lord Hokage I believe that I know a solution which will be agreeable to both sides." Hiashi said and Sarutobi gestured for him to continue. "I propose that we send a child Naruto's age as an excuse to post at least two jonin there to keep us updated and aware of what is happening at the Kyuubi's prison. This will also allow us to foster diplomatic relations with these people and gain some potentially very powerful allies. If they are capable of restraining a demon lord who can destroy mountains with a ripple of effort imagine how much they could aid Konoha in general. Not to mention being on good terms with Nobu Nerithos can only aid Konoha." Hiashi explained and a general agreement was had all around.

Authors notes

You got three guesses as to who they're sending


End file.
